


School crush on a bug.

by wickedesthonktraband



Series: Loving your enemy [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, i guess, im making more obsessive dib fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedesthonktraband/pseuds/wickedesthonktraband
Summary: dib's still a creep and this surprises nobody, how much of your thoughts can someone take hold of?





	School crush on a bug.

You see him again and your arms turn into ice this time, he’s leaning against a wall outside of the school like a slender praying mantis those gloved claws of his crossed in his arms. Your heart beats hard in your own chest and you look at him with some sort of awe even if you can only see the back of him. The purple and pink tones of his alien clothing  makes you wonder if they all look like that-irkens you mean.

 

There's something graceful to zim that you just can’t put your finger on quite right, some sort of aura he holds with him where he goes which has to be the epitome of irony considering the alien was prone to extreme clumsiness at times. Its like its built into him,  maybe he releases some set of pheromone (that vivisection would be marvelous in showing how he ticks, really) that makes you feel this way.

Zim moves careful and calculated when he wants to-like a weaving spider he’s always plotting something. Wondering how best he can take down earth or what else he can learn to infiltrate the human species better. The air blows gently against your skin like bells in a church, you wonder if in observing the spider you have become the fly stuck in his web.

  


“Does he ever take off his wig, you think? I bet it gets itchy on his horrible green skin.” you muttered it to gaz quietly watching him from a distant bench-almost certain if you took your eyes off him he’d really stop being real and you  _really would be crazy._ “Why are you asking me? I don't think I said anything about caring did I?” you can hear the gameslave in her hands your lips pulling into a small frown-careful to glance back to your sister for only a second before eyeing your target again. “Besides” “Yeah?” “Who wants to keep a wig on twenty four seven anyway?”

  
  


You’re in your room soon enough, laying on your back and staring up at an empty ceiling thinking about the person who occupies your every waking thought who ironically enough isn’t even really a person at all. Vivid images flash in your mind of times you’ve sparred with the creature. Either winning or losing, though in the end really you always lose. Someone out there knows what you must be feeling like right now, this want to just beat someone until they cant move but still admiring them so much?

 

It’s not as if zim was stupid. Not really, more that there was something just as wrong with his brain as yours-not that you would ever admit to that in a million years-but if he could just sit down and focus long enough and maybe you weren’t in his way, he probably could take over the earth in less than a week and the rest of these idiots would be powerless to stop him. If he could just dial himself back a little bit more, you know zim would be a juggernaut like unto none other in this world.

 

Your hands rest on your stomach-hair scattered among pillows like black tentacles, in your mind you see zim standing against the school building his false eyes staring off into some deep unknown place in his mind-always searching. Always hunting, looking for the best way he can attack. Looking entirely too un human but blending in perfectly-those eyelashes on his lids long and gorgeous as he blinks with yellow sunlight resting on him and painting his ethereal stature into existence for you.

 

When you sleep, you dream of him.

 

 


End file.
